(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically controlled internal combustion engine provided with an accelerator position sensor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An accelerator position sensor used in an electronically controlled internal combustion engine wherein an accelerator pedal and throttle valve are electrically interlocked with each other through a computer is likely to fail due to corrosion or vibration. Therefore, in this kind of internal combustion engine, there has been a problem that, when the accelerator pedal is pressed without the knowledge of a failure of the accelerator position sensor, as a result, a violent running state will be made or running will become impossible.